Melou
sometimes is never quite enough King Arthur's son Mordred married a woman who was either the Welsh princess Cywyllog or Guenever's older illegitimate half-sister Gwenhwyfach; in the fullness of time, as they say, she gave birth to twins, roughly half an hour apart. One of these boys was strong and brave and good with weapons, dedicated to whatever cause he decided was worthy, single-minded and loyal, observant and outgoing and a real leader. The other one was Melou. you've gotta try a little harder to make us proud For the first couple years of the twins' lives, Mordred was actually probably sane. As time went on, though, and his resentment towards his father grew, along with Arthur's incredibly bad decision-making, he got less and less stable, and it showed in the way he treated his sons. He went from a loving father to a strict and rigid authoritarian figure who was in reality probably terrified of them more than half the time. He also started training them to be soldiers. Melehan, who was good at that sort of thing by nature, didn't have too much trouble adapting to his father's new rules for their lives, but Melou, who was his mother's favourite and, to be honest, kind of a pussy, wilted. As the one who was usually making mistakes and tripping over things, he was also the one most likely to get into trouble and be reprimanded, and Mordred's reprimands were fairly scary. Melehan would have defended him from anyone else in the world but their father. So Melou got used to the idea that if he didn't do things perfectly he was going to run the risk of getting hit, and definitely getting shouted at, Mordred's terrifying cold fury. He had cousins--his Uncle Gawain's sons Florence, Lovel, and Guinglain, and his Uncle Gaheris' daughter Lunete--and they all were fairly functional together, but they weren't together very much, as the Orkney family started to spread out and avoid each other over the years. Gawain withdrew somewhat when his faerie wife Ragnelle disappeared, and Gaheris, who had never been the same after he killed their mother Morgause, tended to disappear into seclusion with his wife and Lunete on a regular basis. Agravain didn't like anyone, and Gareth was avoiding crazy!Mordred and Aunt Clarissant was completely raving in most people's opinion. Sagramore, a very close friend of the family, was prone to questing. The result of this family that was both tight-knit and distant was that he didn't get noticed very much, and he didn't get much affection. But he always had Melehan, so that was probably all right. When Mordred finally went well and truly around the bend, the twins were probably about fifteen or sixteen. Their mother left him, taking them with her. They only heard rumours of him, from Cameliard or Anglesey, until he was killed in battle with Arthur on the plain of Camlann. Melou, who was still frightened of his father, thought that this meant they would be free of him. Melehan, on the other hand, decided that they should travel to Camelot, resurrect Mordred's army, and finish the war. So Melou agreed, because Melehan was always right. Unfortunately, he hadn't counted on Melehan being one of the very first casualties. Melou, having never acted without his brother in his entire life, fled the battlefield then and there, pursued by Sir Lancelot du Lac. He managed to survive for a week, hiding in the woods and trying to make it back to his mother's home, but he was eventually overtaken and killed. how long before you screw it up? Except that then he ended up in the Nexus, after a stopover in this one other place, where a beautiful and anonymous young woman gave him her cloak and a promise to exchange names if he survived and they met again. People here don't know his father's name--not as such, anyway, and no attempts have been made on his life because of it. Having successfully gotten this far, he's decided to try and keep a low profile, although his massive idiotic crush on Morgana and the fact that he is now providing bodyguard services to Michelle Benjamin's daughter Elisheba are both probably things that will interfere with that. He isn't yet aware that his father is here. That should go well. the least you can do is keep quiet Sagramore is his only enemy. Melou learned early on, as Orkney boys do, that when you have a brother you stand by that brother like your life depends on it--only Sagramore didn't, he betrayed Mordred and fought against him in the battle at Camlann. Melou is not stupid, and he knows that Sagramore's disowning Mordred's cause was a factor in Mordred's breakdown; he also knows that Mordred loved Sagramore a lot more than he loved his sons. Melou has definitely not forgiven Sagramore for either of those things. Morgana is the woman in the woods who gave him her cloak. He adores her. It's actually pretty pathetic. Michelle Benjamin is the most awesome lady in the world. Melou is quite willing to do a lot of the things she asks of him. Also, he understands the way her life has been largely influenced by court intrigue, and he's aware of how much that sucks. Also, her kid is really adorable and needs to be protected. He is so on top of that. Mordred was never very fond of him. Sir Lamorak's family and the Orkney family are enemies, and while Melou would be willing to forget about that, Morgana is kind of going out with him. That is unforgivable. we'll all love you just the way you are if you're perfect Soujin does not own Melou, his PB, or the song "Perfect" (Alanis Morissette). Category:Characters Category:Living